<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Elements by Cyanpetra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613945">Elements</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanpetra/pseuds/Cyanpetra'>Cyanpetra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:01:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanpetra/pseuds/Cyanpetra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Above all, there is life and death. <br/>It is said, that once they die, their offspring will take on the role, and thus<br/>The cycle can repeat once again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <b>XXXX</b>
</h1><p>
  <span>The door closed. The room was quiet except for a small crib mobile making clinking noises as the objects hit each other. A woman with long brown hair walked over to the crib in the corner of the room. She looked down at the small sleeping child. This child is what caused all of this. No, this was her own doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon, the doors slammed open. There stood knights. Men in sharp armor, holding weapons. The woman looked behind her, keeping her eyes on the man in the front. He was taller than the others, but that was the only special part about him. A knight spoke, "Queen-, no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mizu</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the water element, do you have anything to say for yourself?" He reached for his helmet. Mizu turned around, her expression soft and her smile kind. "Can't say I have anything to say, Dune." The knight paused and looked at her. The others looked at him, confused and concerned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, taking off the helmet, his pure black, empty eyes piercing through the queen. The others backed up, holding out their weapons. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He is not human either.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dune looked back at the knights, groaning. "Were we not on the same page? I am honestly disappointed." Black, slime-like tentacles emerged through the back of his steel armor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blood splattered onto the walls as the knights were stabbed through their heads, torsos, necks, and shoulders. Their corpses fell to the ground as Dune looked back to Mizu. Mizu gave a soft chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You never liked them, I rec-" She was cut off by a slash striking her ear. The earring dropped to the floor with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>cling </span>
  </em>
  <span>that reverberated throughout the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up. Just because the audience is gone, doesn't mean you are free from the final show." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see." Mizu leaned a bit closer to the crib as Dune started to creep closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will ask again, do you have anything to say for yourself?”  Mizu looked down, her expression a bit upset. She raised her eyes to meet Dune’s and gave a slight smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will see you soon."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Knowledge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sunlight was blinding, shining through the small window. Sunai’s eyes slowly opened as he groaned, wiping his face with his hands. He sat up. ”Care to explain why that dream keeps happening?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got up, fixing his dark brown hair into a ponytail. He liked it long. He put on a light blue dress, something fancy for the day. He set his gaze at Jae, his host. A short girl with tan skin, she was so young.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Another life, here we go.”  He placed her bandaged hand onto the small sun embedded on the right side of her chest, and a crescent moon on the other side. He breathed in and covered them both with a necklace. “I know you are here. Please answer me.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>More silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunai closed his eyes, walking to the stairs. “Why are you quiet? I sure as hell haven't pissed you off! I think…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>More silence.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He walked down into the living area, the fireplace crackling. An old lady and an old man were sitting down reading the paper in the kitchen. The old lady raised her eyes, looking over towards Jae.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jae! Good morning sweetie. Come here, I have some breakfast for you!” She placed down a plate with eggs and an apple. The old man didn't seem to pay any attention to either of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jae sat down. “Thank you! It means a lot for you to prepare this so early for me Gram.” Jae smiled as Gram chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No worries darling, I’m happy if you are. And it seems if I feed you, you are plenty happy! I will be back, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jae nodded, eating the apple as Gram left the room. The old man placed down the paper, his expression sour. “Hey, Gramp-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut it beast.” Jae immediately stopped talking as Gramps stood up. “Listen here, I don’t know why out of all people, you chose my granddaughter, but I don’t care. YOU deserve to die. SHE DIDN'T.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunai wasn’t sure what to say. Why did he have to choose his granddaughter? He honestly could have chosen anyone else, but it came down to this one girl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am sorry.” Jae placed down her fork, looking down at her plate. “It is all random. We don’t have much of a choice on who we take over.” That was a lie. They </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> have a choice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gramps was fuming. Jae could feel his glare, despite their lack of eye contact. She bit her lip, trying to hold herself back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He knows. He knows about both of us. Sunai, please. We need to get rid of him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Gram knocked on the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now what is going on here? Moris, please let her be! She had an episode a few days ago. Try not to stress her out.” Gramps looked back at Jae, who was breathing quickly, holding her chest. He grabbed the newspaper and stormed out. Gram sighed, going over and giving Jae a cup of water. “I am so sorry… Please understand, since the day you had the episode, he hasn't been the same. How about we go out for a while? I do need to grab some fruits and items.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jae nodded, a frown across her face. “I understand. Yeah, let’s go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <b>In the mind</b>
  <b>.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The room was dark, a light color came from the “screen”.  A thump was heard as someone fell onto the floor, panting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not fair! You are like 100 pounds heavier than me!” He looked up at the person there with him. “Listen, we don't need to go that far!” A pink strand of hair fell into his face. He moved it out of the way and laid down onto the hard ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He knows we are here.” The other man stared at the screen, his tentacles lurking from behind his back. “Any humans who are aware of us deserve to die, Sunai.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Deserve to die?! Dune, listen to yourself! First off, I am the one he is aware of. He probably saw my mark, not yours! And killing humans just because they know one of us is here, that's just wrong!” Sunai quickly sat up. “Humans deserve to live.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dune scoffed, retracting his tentacles and sitting down. “They deserve to die, but you gained control first. I can’t do anything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunai looked up at the seemingly endless roof. “You’re right, you can’t do anything. Knowing that man, we don’t know what he’s going to do to us. Though if he is passive, we don’t have to worry.” He rubbed his own cheeks. “Think… think, think…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you desire to go the pacifist route, perhaps we could tell the old woman.” Dune kept his eyes on the screen. Sunai watched as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What would telling the woman do? I mean…yeah... yeah! She could understand!” Sunai got up and stood in front of the screen. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Outside</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The bucket wasn’t that heavy, at least not as heavy as last time. Jae looked over at Gram and smiled. Gram smiled back, holding a basket full of newly acquired fruit. “Strawberries, your favorite.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jae let out a soft chuckle. “Thank you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They began to walk through the village, stopping at merchants selling jewelry, clothing, food, berries, and so much more. There weren't as many people as there were merchants, but that was normal; the village began to stop going out as much due to fears of the infamous elements. The people who did go out praised the elements, saying how they were gods and nothing to worry about. One of these people were standing outside a merchant stand, holding a paper with the writing “Praise the light god, shun the dark god. Prove your loyalty!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jae looked over, stopping in her tracks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Humans are so... weird. We are not gods. We aren’t the incarnation of good and evil. We are just.. beings. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Gram looked at Jae. “Hm? Do you want to talk to him?” Jae didn’t answer. She walked over to the man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm? You, miss! Do you believe that elements are gods as well?” He handed her a piece of paper reading ‘March 15th, Day of Life. Bring fruits and veggies to give to those in need.’ Jae smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I honestly don’t. But what you are doing is sweet. Please keep it up!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man smiled as Jae gave the paper back. She walked back to Gram. Gram kept her eyes on the man for a bit before they began moving again. “You know, they could be seen as gods because they give hope to people.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How exactly, what do they do? Don’t they just take over humans?” Jae looked at the water ripple as they kept walking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They do, yet they still help keep our water and air clean, our fire burning, the earth rotating, right?” Gram looked at Jae, her expression calm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess, I don’t know what the other- I mean. I guess.” Jae stopped herself. Gram seemed pleased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see. You don’t have to hide anymore, you know. I’ve known for a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Known what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re an element.” They both stopped. Jae stared out, giving a nervous laugh. “I overheard Moris yelling at you. I’ve seen the mark. A crescent moon is very pretty!” Gram chuckled a bit before looking down at the fruits, “I am aware our Jae isn’t with us, but that is okay.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>She saw Dune’s mark. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“If you don’t mind, what is your actual name? If you have one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name… My name is Sunai.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Open Information: Elements can take over a human host. In doing so, they take over the hosts' life and live as them until the host is unuseable. Once that is the case. The Element will find another host.<br/>You cannot see the Element in its original form.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Who?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Actions catch up a lot quicker than you expect.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>In the mind</b>
</p><p>He kept glancing back. Was he going to make a move? Not even Sunai could tell. Dune’s expression was blank. He couldn't even make out what he was looking at.</p><p>“So,” Sunai watched the screen. “Do I start acting like you? Since, you know, it’s your mark.”</p><p>Dune scoffed and crossed his arms. “I don’t think that’s necessary.”</p><p>“Well, what am I going to do? I’ve never been caught by other humans before! There has never been a case of more than one element in a host!”</p><p>“If you want to act like me then do it. Be prepared to get blood on your hand-”</p><p>“Get blood on my hands?! What kind of an element are you?!” Sunai stomped over to Dune before stopping in front of him, wincing. He felt a pain shoot through his right breast, close to his mark. He looks back towards the screen before quickly returning his gaze to Dune, who seemed to have felt the same thing. </p><p> “There is someone here.”</p><p>
  <b>Outside</b>
</p><p>She stopped in her tracks. </p><p>Gram looked over as Jae just stared blankly at the ground. <em> Where are they? Who are they? </em></p><p> “Are you alright dear?” Jae’s eyes shifted to Gram. Would she believe there was another element nearby? Probably.</p><p>“Can we go home?” Jae gripped the bucket. If it’s Mizu, then Sunai didn't know what was going to happen. Dune still hated her. He could sense Dune drifting to the edge. <em> Maybe it’s Yunik, or it could be Koya...  </em></p><p> “Go home? Why? We still have a few items to get. Please, just a bit longer dear.” Gram’s expression was soft as she tried to calm Jae down. “Whatever it is, it will go away.” </p><p>She doubts it. Through the time they were created, they would always stick with one another. If the other element finds them, there is a good chance they won't be left alone until this host dies.</p><p>“Please.” </p><p>
  <b>In the Mind</b>
</p><p>Dune stood up. “She’s just going to keep us here. She is in our way.”  </p><p>“What? Dune, stop. Listen, she is just wanting to spend time with her granddaughter!  M-maybe the element is Kiri? We haven’t seen him in a while!”</p><p>Dune scoffed. </p><p>“Dune, please.” Sunai began walking over to Dune. Dune’s immediate action was to strike Sunai’s tricep and restrain him. He stormed over towards the screen.</p><p>
  <b>Outside</b>
</p><p>A massive headache struck her, causing her to drop the pail of water. She could feel her eyes begin to water.</p><p><em> “Dune STOP!” </em> </p><p>“J-Sunai?” Gram stepped back. Jae moved her hands. Her mind felt fuzzy, and a black, tar-like substance began dripping down her cheeks down to her palm. People started chattering; a good majority of them were terrified. “Sunai, please, it’s okay!” Gram breathed in and began to walk closer. “It’s okay…”</p><p>
  <em> “I’ve always despised humans.”  </em>
</p><p>Jae felt a stone strike her arm. She looked over, seeing the man from earlier. “YOU DEMON. LEAVE THIS VILLAGE!” This prompted others to join in an attempt to rid their village of the beast before them.</p><p>
  <em> “Dune!” Sunai jerked his arm free from the restraint, creating a deep gash from his left tricep through the top of his shoulder. He ran to Dune as fast as he could before- </em>
</p><p>The air was still. All was quiet. Blood covered the ground right in front of Jae. The hand reaching out towards her went limp as the lifeless body dropped its full weight into the tentacle holding it up. Jae moved her hands from her face slowly. Of all people, she had to be the closest. </p><p>Gram’s eyes were cold, lifeless. The gash across her chest was dripping with blood. Jae stepped back, letting the tentacle move and allowing Gram to drop down dead.  Jae blinked, rubbing her eyes and allowing them to turn back to their normal shade of brown. She looked back. Some people began to run, while others seemed to be gathering stones and weapons. She had to get out of here. </p><p>She sprinted as fast as she could, out of the village and into the woods, narrowly avoiding the stones aimed at her. </p><p>
  <b>In the mind</b>
</p><p>“Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit-” Sunai was in full focus. He looked back at Dune. “YOU DUMBASS! JAE COULD HAVE DIED!” </p><p>“Why do you care? She’s already dead.” Dune’s tentacles retracted. </p><p>“Why do I care?! Well, you see, WE WOULD HAVE ALSO ‘DIED’.” He stormed over to Dune, looking up at him. “You know damn well I don’t wanna see that hag anymore!”</p><p>Dune chuckled, sitting onto the floor. He began to pant. “You hate Life because she hates your hair. Such petty reasoning. And also, you would have been fine. We are her ‘star children’ after all.”</p><p>Sunai wiped his eyes, beginning to pant as well. He sat down. </p><p>“Star shmar… I feel she is using us.”</p><p>
  <b>Outside </b>
</p><p>Jae soon fell to the ground, coughing and gasping for air. Her back was hit multiple times, blood oozing from the scratches and cuts. She stood up, grabbing onto one of many trees. At this point, she had no other choice than to see who this element is. </p><p>They wouldn’t mind someone like Koya or Kiri. Both so young. So innocent. It has been a while since they have seen or talked to them. Last they can recall is the young siblings waving goodbye. </p><p>What about Yunik? He was always so quiet. So shy. Neither knows much about him. Maybe get to know him more. </p><p>Mizu and Cole. Dune won’t admit what happened with him and Mizu. All that’s shown now is that Dune hates her guts. Cole? Sunai wouldn’t mind seeing him. Though with that, there is a good chance if Sunai pursues him again, Jae would be a goner. </p><p>Jae leaned against a tree. They were close. She looked around to find them, but her vision became blurry. Soon, everything became dark.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A village not so far away</b>
</p><p>Her head was pounding, everything was fuzzy. She ran as fast as she could to get away.</p><p>
  <em> She has to protect her. </em>
</p><p>Where was she? The trees were huge. The forest path slowly fading. She soon fell face first into the ground. Memories of people she’d seen everyday were fading. What exactly was she running from again? </p><p>She stood up, a sharp pain striking her mark. She yelped in pain and looked around. What does this mean again? She reluctantly went on the path that sharpened the pain, wincing with every step. </p><p>Soon, she found a tall, built man covered in blood standing over a freshly killed body. They clutched their right arm, marked with a swirl, and looked over at her.</p><p>
  <em> Did he save me? </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>